Jay Lethal
Jamar Shipman (born April 29, 1985), better known by the ring name Jay Lethal, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a former two-time ROH World Champion. Dubbed "The Franchise" of Ring of Honor, Lethal holds the record for most combined days with the ROH World Championship in company history. He is the first (and so far only) African-American to hold the ROH World Championship. He was also a record-setting two-time and longest reigning ROH World Television Champion, holding the title for 567 days, and the only man to hold the World Television Championship concurrently with the World Championship. He is also known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he was a six-time X Division Champion and a one-timeWorld Tag Team Champion with Consequences Creed. Between ROH and TNA, Lethal has won 12 total championships. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Jay Lethal *** Lethal Injection (Pumphandle sitout powerbomb or a belly-to-back suplex neckbreaker or a handspring cutter) ** As Hydro *** Hydroplane (Springboard DDT) *** That's All She Wrote (Inverted over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) * Signature moves ** Diving Dynamite (Diving headbutt) – adopted from Dynamite Kid ** Diving double axe handle – adopted from Randy Savage ** European uppercut ** Figure-four leglock ** Hail to the King (Diving elbow drop) ** Hair-pull hangman – adopted from Randy Savage ** Hip toss followed by a cartwheel followed by a dropkick to the opponent's face ** Inverted suplex lifted and dropped into a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster ** Koji clutch ** Leg lariat ** Lethal Combination (STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO) ** Lethal Express (Backbreaker rack) ** Lethal Injection II (Diving DDT) ** Multiple kick variations *** EnzuFury (Discus enzuigiri) *** Springboard drop *** Superkick ** Release dragon suplex ** Running vertical suplex ** Snap suplex ** Spinning spinebuster ** Suicide dive * Managers ** Jerry Lynn ** Kevin Nash ** Pequeño Halloween ** SoCal Val ** Sonjay Dutt ** Taeler Hendrix ** Truth Martini * Nicknames ** "Black Machismo" ** "The Greatest First Generation Wrestler" ** "The Franchise (of ROH)" * Entrance themes ** Ring of Honor *** "Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach *** "Attenzione" (Jens O. Remix) by DJ Flashride *** "Victims of Hardstyle" by Zenith & Dana *** "Push It" by Static-X *** "Pussy Liquor" by Rob Zombie *** "A Lethal Dose" by Blue Smock Nancy *** "Konkussion" by Crushpile *** "Scorched Ops" by Scott Reinward ** Independent circuit *** "Time and Time Again" by Papa Roach *** "Push It" by Static-X *** "This Is Not" by Static-X ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Psicosis" by Dale Oliver *** "Static" by Dale Oliver *** "Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver *** "LethalX" by Dale Oliver *** "Jay Lethal" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * American Championship Entertainment ** ACE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mo Sexton * Big Time Wrestling ** BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Champion Wrestling Association (Puerto Rico) ** CWA World Championship (1 time) * Family Wrestling Entertainment ** FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** FWE Tri-Borough Championship (1 time) ** FWE Rumble (2012) * International High Powered Wrestling ** IHPW Diamond Division Championship (1 time) ** IHPW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Jersey All Pro Wrestling ** JAPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Azrieal ** JAPW Television Championship (1 time) ** Jersey City Rumble (2009) * Jersey Championship Wrestling ** JCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** JCW Television Championship (1 time) ** Jersey J-Cup (2003) * Millennium Wrestling Federation ** MWF Television Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Superstars ** WSU / NWS King and Queen of the Ring (2009) – with Miss April * Politically Incorrect Wrestling ** PIW World Championship (1 time) * Prairie Wrestling Alliance ** PWA Championship (1 time) * Pro-Wrestling ELITE ** PWE Interstate Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'5' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Ring of Honor ** ROH Pure Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Championship (2 times) ** ROH World Television Championship (2 times) ** Honor Rumble (2011) ** Survival of the Fittest (2012) ** Third Triple Crown Champion ** ROH Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Silas Young * Southside Wrestling Entertainment ** SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) ** Speed King (2013) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Consequences Creed ** TNA X Division Championship (6 times) ** Feast or Fired (2008 – World Tag Team Championship contract) ** World X Cup (2006) – with Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt and Alex Shelley ** X Division Wrestler of the Year (2007) * United Wrestling Coalition ** UWC United States Championship (1 time) * Unreal Championship Wrestling ** UCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wrestlezone Scotland ** Wrestlezone Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scotty Swift * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on iMPACT!